


Tinsel

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braxiatel has impeccable taste in art, but not necessarily in dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

Braxiatel had given Romana absurdly flamboyant dresses before, but this one certainly made it to the top of the list. She would wear it, of course, but it was possibly the most absurd article of clothing she had ever owned. Braxiatel had left it in a box in her quarters, and when she had opened it, she thought he had literally dropped a box of tinsel off for her. It was only when she picked it up out of the box that she realized that this monstrosity was a dress.

“Oh, Braxiatel, you have outdone yourself this time,” Romana murmured, holding up the dress before her. To her bewilderment, as she looked closer, there were also tiny lights on this dress, in addition to the silvery fringe that looked like tinsel. She fumbled around in case there was a switch, and when she found it, the dress lit up brilliantly, white lights blazing before her.

“…Braxiatel. I am not a Othermass tree.”

Romana stared at the dress for a while, trying to come to terms with the fact that it existed, and that she was going to wear it. After a long while, she finally began to put the dress on, hoping she didn’t look too ridiculous. If anything, only her mirror would be a witness to this absurdity. When she was closing the last zipper, she heard a knock on her door, and panicked.

“Who is it?”

“It is I, my Lady. I trust you received my gift?” 

Romana wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or not, but at least it was not Narvin or Leela, both of whom would probably laugh. She moved toward the door, opening it at an angle that would hide her from the outside hallway, and she let Braxiatel inside, who looked around for her.

“My lady? Oh - “

When Romana stepped out from behind the door and closed it, Braxiatel’s face made a peculiar sort of expression, as if he couldn’t quite gather himself. Romana briefly wondered if even he had found a dress too absurd to take seriously. Braxiatel swayed on his feet a moment, and Romana knew that it was not that, and that instead, the sight of her in the dress had made Braxiatel nearly faint. She steadied him with a hand to his arm, stifling a laugh.

“You are a  _vision_ ,” Braxiatel said after he had gathered himself, briefly reaching a hand up to his hair to make sure it was still impeccably arranged. 

“I’ll say.” Romana looked down at all the lights that were still blazing forth from her dress. “If ever we have a mission in a dark cave, I shall wear this dress.” Braxiatel looked appalled.

“My lady! The dirt and rocks would ruin this beautiful work of art!”

Romana gave him an amused look.

“Joking, Brax.” Romana finally turned to look at herself in the mirror, to confirm whether Braxiatel was exaggerating about how she looked or not. To her surprise, the dress actually suited her quite well, and as she turned off the dress’s lights, she found it looked even nicer. The way it fit her was very nice indeed, and certainly was suitable for an Othermass party. She just had to make sure nobody found the light switch.

“I must say, I rather like it,” Romana said after a while, and Braxiatel beamed. “However - if you tell anyone about the light switch, I swear that I will make  _you_ wear this dress instead of myself.” 

“It will be our little secret, my lady. You need not worry.”

Later, however, when Narvin and Leela not only found the light switch, but another setting that made her dress blaze in rainbow colors, she cornered them all in her bedroom and made each of them try on the dress in turn, and took pictures. Her conclusion of the night, despite the scowling from all involved, was that all of them looked lovely in rainbow lights, and that she would have to make them matching outfits sometime. Next Othermass would be very bright indeed. 


End file.
